


Boomerang Pan

by wistfulmemory



Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a bad penny that just wouldn't stay away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boomerang Pan

**Author's Note:**

> syrena_of_the_lake asked for Enchanted Forest Chronicles, any, the Frying Pan of Doom

“Not again!” cried Daystar in frustration as he glared at the innocent-looking frying pan that seemed to glint in amusement back at him. This was the fifth time Daystar had come into the armory to find the frying pan laying on top of a pile of discarded weapons; it always seemed to return to the Enchanted Forest once the current owner no longer had need of it. Daystar sighed and started the trudge up to wherever his mother was currently wreaking havoc to inform her of the need to host another tourney.


End file.
